


Pete & James

by kenny89123



Category: Anastasia (1997), Original Work, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: G/T, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenny89123/pseuds/kenny89123
Summary: Pete & James have a musical night...





	Pete & James

**Author's Note:**

> Added the 2 fandoms because those are the 2 movies that they are watching

Pete was a happy man, He was 20, loving life and he loves his flip-flops, his 6in partner James wasn't, he was 22 & hates Pete to the bone, "Why don't we have a musical night" said Pete, "I've got The Greatest Showman on DVD today, we can watch Anastasia afterwards", "OK" said James, hesitant at watching The Greatest Showman, but he agreed to watch it.  
Later, Pete unwrapped the shrink wrap/plastic & put The Greatest Showman on. When "Never Enough" came on, they both sung along:  
"All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough, never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough, never be enough  
For me, never, never  
Never, never  
Never, for me, for me  
Never enough, never, never  
Never enough, never, never  
Never enough  
For me, for me, for me"  
They both sung, laughing afterwards.  
James clapped after the movie had finished.  
"Did you like it?" said Pete "I DID!" said James excitedly.  
"Next, Anastasia" said Pete.  
They cried at the prologue, "Aw" they sighed together, They also sung Once Upon a December & In the Dark of the Night together.  
James was asleep on the floor after both movies had finished, Pete kissed him, "Good night" he said, as he went off to bed.


End file.
